


Wolf in Heat

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Yamcha has a little problem. Tien can't believe what is happening.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Tiencha (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

After signing in, I was surprised Bulma offered to buy dinner. I wonder why. She has never done that before. It was either Roshi, or if I was at her place, her mom would cook. At the restaurant, I kind of felt off. Not that Bulma was ignoring me again, that was the usual thing, but something else. It wasn't something I usually dealt with since I could care less. It just that I was surrounded by people again, and certain urges tried to make itself known.

These urges usually come and go, and I don't pay mind to them. Not like I could do anything about it either. Having a girlfriend sometimes helps, but not even she could satisfy me. It wasn't that our experience was awful, but it sure didn't feel right. And how could I forget that after we finished, I would have feelings of emptiness and guilt. Even she complains that I'm no good and that she wishes for better.

That night, as I sat on the bed, I just wonder. Maybe I could confide these thoughts with my friend, who at first was my enemy. From the little time I spent with Tien, it almost felt like we instantly connected. Like something about him just sparks so many confusing thoughts and emotions.

As I watch Tien meditate, I couldn't help notice a few things. Like the way his arms look strong enough to cause massive damage, yet something else. Almost like they would be fun to squeeze. Not to mention, he strangely radiates warmth. I wonder what he looks like naked.

I quickly shake my head and look away. How dare I think that about Tien. He's my friend, not to mention a guy. I'm attracted to woman. Woman… Just saying that word sometimes still makes me uncontrollably uneasy. I have a girlfriend, and yet I'm still terrified of the opposite sex. Sex. When was the last time Bulma and I did anything? I don't even think we did anything since before the 22nd tournament, and that was almost 6 years ago.

Damn it! That's when I felt a certain tightness trying to make itself known. I need to do something quickly, or it'll never go away. If only I was alone, maybe then I could… Who am I kidding? That never worked. Not even when Bulma sucks me off does it ever go away. It was always getting her to finish, and she had given up on getting me off.

I sat back up and notice that Tien was no longer meditating. Actually, he was nowhere in the room. Where did he go? Was I so deep in thought I didn't even notice? And yet somehow, the room felt even more empty with him gone. Almost cold, in fact. I couldn't help hug myself as I tried to figure out what to do.

I was in the midst of debating on going for a walk when Tien walked in. He held a towel at his waist and still had water droplets rolling down his chest. At that moment, I quickly looked away. Not only was my face on fire, but the tightness became worse. "Are you ok, man?"

Why did his voice sound so close and tempting? I was too afraid to look around, but I sure didn't regret it. He had his bareback to me, as he was putting on close. I was slightly grateful he had already had boxers on. Yet I somehow wish they weren't there. I just couldn't help staring at his muscular legs that could break a person's neck. Or that back that seemed too good to be real. I shook my head again. "I'm perfectly fine. Probably just tired."

He looked behind him and seemed concerned. "Does it have to do about how Bulma treated you at the restaurant?" Why would he bring that up? I quickly told him no, and watched how he sat next to me. Tien was close enough to just grab, but I tried to stay seated. "If there's something wrong, just tell me. I would do anything to help you?"

Anything? Would he really do anything? Tien was no longer looking at me, but I couldn't stop staring. Even my own body was on fire as I wonder if I should even dare. I almost couldn't control myself when he looked at me again.

…

I still couldn't believe the position we were in. I never would have imagined it would ever happen. As Yamcha rode me, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. If this was a dream, I never want to wake up. To have him like this was everything I ever wish for, but even I knew this would not last.

As he was on all fours, I practically was ramming into his tight ass. He was making the most intoxicating noise I ever heard, and I just wanted more. But if he doesn't shut up, we'll be caught. Damn it! I wouldn't mind making him scream but now was not the time.

I leaned forward and stuffed his mouth with my fingers. He automatically bit down, and I had to fight myself from almost biting his shoulder. Kami, what is Yamcha doing to me? As I continued to trust, I used my free hand to stroke him. Even enjoyed myself with the sweet sweat that made itself known on his back. Maybe a nibble or two wouldn't hurt.

As I had him pinned to the floor, facing me, we couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. "Kiss me." The look of desperation as he spoke was too much for me to deny him. The moment our lips merge, I was close to my edge. My hands never want to let go of this man. He was too perfect to be real, and I just want to keep him forever. But even I know that is was a foolish wish.

As we were catching our breath, I was both pleased and shocked by how Yamcha behaved. We were currently wrapped in each other's arms, on my bed. He snuggled closer to me and even kissed my neck. "That was amazing." His words were almost too low to hear, but I'm glad I caught them. It even spared a delightful feeling that reached my very core. I even couldn't help myself as I dropped a kiss to his forehead.


	2. Extra

The moment I was revived, I was met with an interesting sight. On one side, I was extremely flabbergasted. And on the other, I was happy to see Yamcha was there. But I had lots of questions on why Vegeta, of all people, was among our friends. Thankfully, Yamcha tried to fill me in and even reminded me about his offer.

I was amazed when I entered Yamcha's condo apartment. He has told me plenty of times about it, but I never could have imagined the size. I thought anything that wasn't a house was small from the little I knew about the city. Yet here I am, and this place was huge.

As we tried to catch up on what happened these past few months, we were in the kitchen. That's when I happened to notice a few things. Yamcha's overly cheery mood. The way his hips sway side to side. The bright smile and laugh he had whenever he looked back at me. Not to mention, I was still surprised that Puar insisted that Chiaotzu went with her and Oolong to visit Master Roshi.

"Is everything ok, man?" I was pulled out by my thoughts and was slightly caught off guard with how close Yamcha was. I quickly avoided his eyes as I said I was fine. "Oh, cool. Well, I hope I remembered your favorite." That's when I looked down and saw he had placed food before me. Every bite was better than the last, and I couldn't stop complimenting him. It was nice to see him fidget like always. I sure miss him.

After everything was said and done, I was a little intrigued when he said I could sleep in his bed instead of the couch. It's not like we haven't shared a bed in the past. Yet this time around, something felt different. I was trying hard to keep my mind off certain things as I entered the room.

When I did, I was not shocked to see all the pillows on the bed. Or the small bookcase by the far window, with a lounge chair beside it. This room screamed cozy, and it fit the man I have come to know. "I'm gonna hit the shower. Get comfy." The way he said that was somewhat cheery, and I couldn't help snicker.

…

The moment I entered the bedroom, I was not surprised to see Tien looking through my books. Heck, I hope he finds something he likes. Last I remember, we didn't always have the same interest in literature. But I couldn't help admire how relaxed he looks.

These few months, I had a lot to think about. Things that went on with Bulma and me. The thoughts that plagued my every waking moment. This strange sensation of longing for a particular three-eye jerk. Not to mention how I had a lot of time to reflect on myself. There are a few things I never thought were possible or would ever feel. Plus, thoughts of that one night would always be my favorite.

Without bothering to get dress, I scrolled over to Tien and simply sat on his lap. The way his face turned red was entertaining, and I couldn't help myself as I lend into his chest. "Um… is everything…" I could hear him taking a glop as he stuttered with his words. Not to mention how his ki was all over the place. But I do wish he wrap his arms around me. "Is everything… ok?"

Isn't that the question of the year? Well, time to throw away formalities and just go for it. I have known him for a long time, and we have already done it once. What's a few more times going to do? I couldn't help snicker as I properly saddle his lap. "Fuck me." The look that came over his face was a joy to watch. It's like a mix of surprise and complete disbelief. I just couldn't help myself and pull him into a quick kiss.

That's when he shocked me, and I didn't know how to react. The way he held me as he deepens the kiss. Or how his other hand taking a firm hold of my left ass cheek before pulling away my towel. The smirk he had as we parted was both downright evil and made me want more. "Fine. If that's what you want, wolf boy."

I still couldn't believe how hard he's ramming into my ass. The moment he said wolf boy, everything went into a blur. I now find myself pin on all fours as he takes me. With each massive thrust, I wasn't sure anymore about anything. All I was even able to do was feel his enormous cock claiming me. When I was able to produce a thought, I couldn't help feel evil.

He looked thrown off guard, but I was happily rewarded with my prize. Not to mention the look of delight as flick his tip with my tongue. His grip on my hair was intense as I licked and sucked up and down his hardened staff. The sounds he was making was madding. I stroked him as sucked and nibbled his holy jewels. I was quite pleased that he seems to be enjoying myself.

At that, I just couldn't help myself as I teased his backend with my thumb. The look he gave me made me a little confused. Would he like this or not? He then thrilled me when he nodded his head. Without missing a beat, I took my chance and stuffed my middle finger inside. The noise he made grew as one hand worked his staff, another his ass, and my mouth going between his tip and his balls.

I was soon in a blitz of pain and pleasure. Having him pulling my short hair, biting into my shoulder, and thrusting into me. At that, I couldn't let go of him either as I dug my nails into his muscular back. My own throat was dry as it tries to make sounds. I was losing sight as I was being devoured by this man. Not one inch of me was left untouched by him, and I didn't want it to stop.

The moment we both reached our peak, I wasn't going to let it end. No way was I going to call it a night after that. But it did make me happy that it seems neither did he.

…

I have no idea what time it is, but the sun is up. At that, I wasn't complaining. I had a certain person in my arms, and that was perfect. That was one hell of a back to life first night. I just couldn't help myself as I kissed his lips. It did somewhat surprise me when he kissed back. "Good morning, Tien."

"Good morning, Yamcha." He then had a sneaky smile as he wrapped his arms and legs around me.

"Ready for another round?" He was already attacking my lips before I could even answer.


End file.
